Junjiru Ōmaeda
| birthday = April 24 | gender = Male | height = 185 cm (6'1") | weight = 80 kg (177 lbs) | affiliation = , , Ōmaeda Family | occupation = Lieutenant of the Fourth Division | team = 1st Relief Team | partner = Mashū Getsueikirite | base of operations = 4th Division Barracks, , Soul Society | relatives = (Uncle) Mareka Ōmaeda (Aunt) (Cousin) Maremi Ōmaeda (Cousin) Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda (Cousin) Mareyo Ōmaeda (Cousin) | education = | shikai = Kyūtōmuchi | bankai = Unknown | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} , simply going by his middle name of , is the lieutenant of the , as well as the leader of the 1st Relief Squad, under captain Mashū Getsueikirite. Appearance Junjiru is far more masculine than the rest of the Ōmaeda Clan. He is a tall Shinigami, standing several inches taller than his captain, with black hair that he styles in a spiky fashion. He shares his family's sense of fashion, however, wearing a golden, jeweled necklace around his neck. Even his clothing is modified. He wears a standard Shinigami shihakushō, which is open at the center, and has an elaborate purple collar. He also wears a standard hakama, white obi, and white tabi. Personality Junjiru is a very straightforward individual, being overly proud of himself, his strength, and his position — bordering on extreme arrogance and vanity. He is obsessed with his physical appearance, particularly his musculature, constantly working out to maintain his muscled appearance. He is also fiercely competitive, with his biggest rival being his own captain. He also desires to fight on even grounds with Raian Getsueikirite, as he is his captain's elder brother. One of Junjiru's most noticeable personality traits is his obsession with masculinity. He often berates his male foes if they lack a certain degree of it. However, on occasions, Junjiru can demonstrate a softer side to his personality. Having been close friends with his captain since their days in the , and having an intimate knowledge of his captain's , he often shows great concern for his captain, especially when he falls ill. He also demonstrates great respect for the relationship between Raian and Mashū, often staying out of their affairs if he felt they needed it. He is strictly loyal to his captain, having followed Mashū to whichever division he was apart of, despite numerous offers to join the . He can, however, become violent at times, hence his numerous invitations into the 11th Division. He enjoys watching fights for entertainment, and takes great joy in participating in them himself. This has often caused Shinigami outside his division to question his placement in the 4th Division, despite his healing abilities. He has a strong will and great determination, constantly pushing his limits and always being eager to test his abilities. History Junjiru's past is obscure. Over 1,800 years ago, he was born to the Ōmaeda Family. He was one of the first Shinigami to be trained at the , being trained there at the same time as his friend, Mashū Getsueikirite. After graduating, he was made an unseated officer of the , but was promoted to 7th Seat under . He later follows Mashū to the , and finally gets promoted to lieutenant after joining the 4th Division. Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities : As not only a lieutenant, but a lieutenant that has obtained Bankai, Junjiru has a high abundance of spiritual power. : He is highly skilled with his Zanpakutō, being able to hold his own against other lieutenants his level. * Flail Master: Junjiru is a master of his Shikai form. With it, he was able to effortlessly defeat his cousin, Marechiyo, who possesses a Zanpakutō with a similar Shikai, as well as Shūhei Hisagi, another lieutenant. : As a lieutenant, he is at least moderately proficient with Shunpo, being able to use it to keep up with Hisagi in a battle between them. Enhanced Strength: Junjiru is an immensely strong individual, due to his constant physical conditioning and pushing his limits. He can lift objects several times his own weight and size with no visible strain. He can also effortlessly wield the large, bulky form of his Zanpakutō's Shikai without any issues. Kidō Master : Despite being a lieutenant, Junjiru is an exceptional master of Kidō. He is at least knowledgeable enough in the various Kidō spells to recognize them on sight. He can also use high level Hadō spells, casting without incantation, as well as one-handed. * Spell Alteration: Though it is still primitive, Junjiru can alter the shape of his spells however he desires, such as how he manipulated a Raikōhō spell into a perfect sphere, to compress its power, before firing it. Expert Healer: As the lieutenant of the 4th Division, Junjiru possess exceptional healing abilities. He possesses intimate knowledge of Shinigami anatomy, and has some basic knowledge of Arrancar and Human anatomy. His skill is such that, in addition to being made the 4th Division's lieutenant, he was also made the head of the 1st Relief Team within the division. Zanpakutō : Junjiru's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana, which he keeps in a maroon-colored scabbard attached to his obi. It has yellow hilt wrap, and a diamond-shaped guard. * Shikai: Kyūtōmuchi is released by the command . Its Shikai form is almost exactly the same in appearance as his cousin, 's own Shikai; a giant attached to a chain that runs to the hilt of his Zanpakutō, which remains intact. The ball itself is significantly larger than Marechiyo's, however, as seen during a fight between the cousins. Junjiru can use this large weapon as a , allowing him to attack from both close and long ranges. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyūtōmuchi's Shikai lumps a massive amount of spiritual pressure within the rentsuru, making one hit from its massive ball fatal. According to Junjiru, the amount of spiritual energy stored within the rentsuru changes depending on his opponent and his own willpower. If Junjiru is facing a particularly strong opponent, the amount of spiritual pressure within the weapon will increase dramatically, making damage taken by it even more dangerous. His willpower and determination can also increase this spiritual pressure. Kyūtōmuchi gets smaller boosts from weaker opponents. The density of the spiritual pressure within can also increase Kyūtōmuchi's resistance to damage, making it harder to break the ball. :* : Kyūtōmuchi's chain extends allowing the weapon to be used as a large, chained cage which is extraordinarily difficult to escape from. The spiritual pressure within the ball of the Zanpakutō determines the strength of the prison and, on stronger opponents, can be nigh impossible to shatter. At the very least, it is capable of restraining lieutenant-level opponents, such as . * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Junjiru has mentioned that he has one, however, it is not complete. Behind the Scenes This character is based on one of my cousin's best friends, as he himself was the inspiration for Mashū Getsueikirite. Trivia * The name Junjiru (準じる) means "to follow".